yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization V
Civilization V '''is the fifth installment for the turn-based strategy video game series, Civilization. The Yogscast have released 14 seasons of gameplay across the main channel, YogscastLalna and the Civilization channel. Out of all season's participants, Lewis is the best at the game with a total of 6 victories, as well as once allowing Duncan to win out of sportsmanship. In their games, the Yogscast play both expansion packs, Gods & Kings and Brave New World, as well as all available DLC. The first expansion pack, Gods & Kings, adds the civilizations of the Netherlands, Austria, the Celts, Carthage, Byzantium, the Huns, Maya and Sweden. The expansion pack also includes game mechanics of Religion and Espionage. Brave New World, the second expansion pack, adds the civilizations of Venice, Portugal, Indonesia, Poland, the Zulus, the Shoshone, Brazil, Assyria, Ethiopia and Morocco. Spain, Korea, the Vikings, Polynesia, Inca and Babylon are all available via DLC. So far the Yogscast have not used any mods. So far 15 Yogscast members have played consisting of; Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian, Pyrion Flax, Zoey, Parv, Hannah, Alsmiffy, Trott, Tom, Turps, Ben and Will. So far 14 games have been played. Civs Season 1 - Brave New World *Lewis: France *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: Venice *Game AI: Ethiopia '''Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (Duncan was knocked out; no victory conditions achieved) Season 2 - Multiplayer Challenge 1 *Lewis: Poland *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: India *Sips: Venice *Rythian: Sweden Winner: Lewis via Domination victory Season 3 - Multiplayer Challenge 2 *Lewis: Byzantium *Sjin: Spain *Duncan: The Incans *Sips: The Netherlands *Rythian: Arabia Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (highest score at game end, no victory conditions achieved) Season 4 - World War *Lewis: Morocco *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: The Netherlands *Sips: France *Rythian: Venice *Pyrion Flax: China Winner: '''Duncan-Rythian alliance via Semi-domination victory (no victory conditions achieved) Season 5 - Livestream *Lewis: Portugal *Duncan: Egypt *Sjin: Shoshone *Rythian: Korea *Zoey: The Celts *Parv: Babylon '''Winner: Duncan via Science victory (Despite being able to win, Lewis allowed Duncan to take victory) Season 6 - Rage Wars *Lewis: Rome *Hannah: Mayan *Sjin: Spain *Parv: Babylon *Zoey: Russia *Duncan: The Celts Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (Parv was knocked out; no victory conditions achieved) Season 7 - Top Tier *Lewis: Brazil *Duncan: Korea *Sjin: Spain *Rythian: Poland *Parv: Babylon *Pyrion Flax: The Shoshone Winner: Rythian via Diplomatic victory Season 8 - Islands of Blood *Lewis: Japan *Duncan: Indonesia *Parv: Polynesia *Alsmiffy: Russia *Trott: The Ottomans *Tom: England 'Winner: '''Lewis via Domination victory (Alsmiffy was knocked out) Season 9 - King of Kings *Lewis: Siam *Duncan: Germany *Sjin: Babylon *Rythian: Ethiopia *Turps: The Shoshone *Pyrion Flax: England '''Winner: '''Duncan via Science victory Season 10 - Civ 5 Live 2014 *Lewis: Morocco (Datlof) *Duncan: The Mayans *Sjin: Spain *Parv: Persia *Ben: China '''Winner: '''Ben via Semi-domination victory Season 11 - Datlof Returns *Lewis: The Aztecs (Datlof) *Duncan: Arabia *Sjin: The Mongols *Rythian: The Mayans *Zoey: Japan *Tom: The Zulus *Will: China *Ben: Morocco '''Winner: '''Lewis via Diplomatic victory (Rythian, Sjin, and Zoey were knocked out) Season 12 - 2v2v2 *Duncan: India & Trott: China *Lewis: Persia & Tom: Egypt *Pyrion: Greece & Sjin: Poland '''Winner: '''Pyrion via Diplomatic victory (Sjin was knocked out) Season 13 - Brettor's Pick *Duncan: Rome *Lewis: Germany *Pyrion: The Mongols *Sjin: Russia *Hannah: Egypt *Tom: England '''Winner: '''Hannah via Science victory Season 14 - One City Challenge * Lewis: France * Zoey: The Celts * Rythian: Persia * Duncan: The Aztecs * Pyrion Flax: Egypt * Sjin: England '''Winner: '''Game Currently In Session.... Religions Over the course of the series, religions have been created. These include: Season 1 ''Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 1 *Lewis: Holy Frenchism Season 2 Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 2 *Sips: Piratese (World Religion) *Sjin: Sjinto *Lewis: Sausage Worship (Stamped out by Sjinto) *Rythian: Rythianity Season 3 Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 3 *Lewis: Holy Romeism *Sjin: San Miguel *Duncan: Globalmegacorp *Rythian: Rythianity Season 4 Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 4 *Lewis: Celestial Worshi (due to a lack of room to write "Celestial Worship") *Sips: Eat a Butt (World Religion) *Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm *Sjin: Catch Em All Season 5 (Livestream) Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 5 Livestream *Zoey: Mycology *Lewis: Holyus Snakus *Duncan: Protestantism (after failing to name it "Happy Crimbo") *Rythian: Divine Divinity Season 6 *Duncan: Trogdor *Hannah: Starfleet *Lewis: Imperial Worship *Sjin: Rock N Roll Season 7 * Duncan: Koreezlolz * Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm Season 8 *Lewis: Sushinto *Duncan: Badism * Parv: Eastern Orthodox * Tom: Season 9 *Rythian: Rythiopianism *Duncan: Sausage Munchers * Lewis: Circle Worship * Turps: Turpster Vision Season 13 * Duncan: The Common Cold * Lewis: Oktoberfest * Hannah: Game of Thrones * Sjin: Games Journalism Season 14 * Zoey: cool RELIGIOgood Episode Guide Civilization Season 1–8 Note: From Season 9, the main Civilization series moved to the new Civilization channel. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 (Livestream) Note: Following the Livestream on Twitch, the footage was uploaded to Duncan's channel in 18 parts. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Civilization Season 9–Ongoing Note: From Season 9, the main Civilization series moved to the new Civilization channel. Season 9 - King of Kings Season 10 - LIVE! Season 11 - Datlof Returns Season 12 - 2v2v2 Season 13 - Brettor's Pick Season 14 - One City Challenge YOGSCAST Rythian Swedish Space Race Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Christmas Livestreams